Pain
by Toxikchic9
Summary: When Leo and Greenlee have some problems, Jake comes to the rescue...but it doesn't end there...
1. The Accident

PAIN  
  
Greenlee sat in her loft feeling miserable. She and Leo had, once again, had a  
disagreement. Thinking of Leo's rage upset her; she hadn't meant to get such a terrible  
reaction out of him, and she definitely didn't want things to turn the way that they had.  
  
Leo had had it tough lately, deeply affected by his mother's bizarre actions.  
However, he still seemed somewhat sane when they had been talking. He had visited  
Greenlee in her loft, and they were walking down the stairs with Greenlee in front of Leo,  
having a seemingly normal conversation when she mentioned Jake. This sent Leo over the  
edge, and completely out of control.   
  
"If you love Jake so much, why aren't you engaged to him?" Leo screamed.  
  
"Leo, I didn't..." she started as the turned around to face him.  
  
"Oh, just go to Jake," he said as he shoved her shoulders.  
  
Normally, this would not have affected her, however, with her new traction-less-  
high heels, she went tumbling down the stairs, letting out a shriek before landing at the  
bottom. Shocked by the irrationality of his actions, Leo ran down the stairs.  
  
"Oh Greenlee, I didn't mean that! Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.  
  
Her face writhed with pain as she said, "Get Jake; I think I hurt my leg."  
  
Suddenly Leo looked nervous, "We're telling him what happened? That I accidentally  
pushed you, and you lost balance?"  
  
"No, just go get him," she rasped.  
  
Minutes later Leo returned with Jake.  
  
"...and then she just slipped! I guess the ground was wet," she heard him say.  
  
Under normal circumstances she would have protested this conspicuous lie, but at  
the moment, her mind was not exactly on Leo's account of what happened.  
  
"Okay Greenlee, did you hit your head?" Jake asked gently, kneeling down beside her.  
  
"I think so, but the real pain is in my leg!" she said, biting her lip.  
  
Jake moved her so that she was now lying flat on the landing, and started to feel  
her head for bumps. As he got to the bruise she gasped suddenly, feeling the pang of pain.  
As she inhale she faintly smelled his after-shave, and his shampoo.  
  
"You have a reasonably large bump on your head, and you should lie down and ice that,  
but right now I'm going to look at your leg. Leo can you go get some ice? Alright  
Greenlee, can you move your ankle?" he inquired.  
  
She proceeded to roll her ankle with much difficulty, and pain; Jake determined that she  
had only torn a ligament, and had sprained her ankle.   
  
"Greenlee, from the way that you fell, it looked like you were walking backwards down  
the stairs. Although you are known to do some wild and crazy things, I highly doubt you  
would do something quite so stupid. Did you really slip on water and fall like Leo said?"  
he asked as Leo approached with ice.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Martin for trying to convince Greenlee that she actually did not slip, but in  
fact was most likely thrown down the stairs by her evil fiancee. You know what Jake,  
thanks for the help, but I think Greenlee and I are going to have to leave now. Come on  
Greenlee," he said as he stormed up to the loft and slammed the door.  
  
As Greenlee started to get up, Jake stopped her, "I don't think so. You have to keep off  
your feet for a couple of days," and with that he proceeded to pick her up, and carry her  
up the stairs to the loft.  
  
"Greenlee, I can't believe you were going to tell that rat what really happen! You..." Leo  
said as he opened the door, realizing that Jake was actually carrying Greenlee, and that his  
little comment had not gone unheard.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone now to ... solve your little problem. Just remember Greenlee:  
keep off your feet, ice your head and your ankle, and call me if you need me for anything,"  
he said, laying her on the couch, and with that, leaving.  
  
"Oh, so I guess you got your wish. Jake Martin comes to save the day!" Leo said  
sarcastically.  
  
"Leo, what are you talking about? It wasn't my fault!" she said, icing her head.  
"Oh please. You TOLD me to get Jake. You almost TOLD him what happened. YOU  
should have been able to keep your balance you little back-stabbing, good-for-nothing  
clutz! You just wanted to put on your little 'damsel in distress' act for him! You're such a  
slut! You disgust me!" he screamed.  
  
"Leo..." she said as she started to cry.  
  
"I can't deal with this. You're even worse than Laura!" he said as he stormed off.  
  
So now Greenlee was sitting in her loft alone, sad, alone, and in pain. She loved  
Leo, because he was her first love, but he had never treated her too well. She often  
mentally compared him to Jake, and how great he was, but shoved that to the back of her  
mind, thinking that was unfair. Jake was always reliable, and safe. When Leo married  
Laura, Jake had been her pillar of strength. When she needed him to talk to, he had been  
there for her, and Leo...well Leo just hadn't. Leo always put himself first, and even just  
now had been more concerned about Jake finding out the truth than how quickly her pain  
would end. But she loved him anyway. Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock on  
the door.  
  
"Who is it," she called.  
  
"It's Jake," the voice from the door replied.  
  
"Come on in, Jake, it's open," she said, drying the leftover tears on her face.  
  
"I saw Leo leaving, and I thought that you shouldn't be alone, just in case you get a  
concussion, or needed someone to talk to," he said, as he closed the door.  
  
"That's very nice of you Jake, but don't you have work to do?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but it can wait. Are you feeling any better? Are you comfortable? Where's the ice for  
your ankle?" he asked.  
  
"Leo stormed off before he could give it to me," she said, as Jake went into the freezer  
and filled a zip-lock-bag with ice.  
  
"You know, I bet you don't want to hear this now, but he's a jerk. You just fell down the  
stairs, and he goes wandering off as though you've done him wrong. You deserve a lot  
better than that Greenlee," he said, arranging her pillows, elevating her ankle, and then  
putting the ice on it.   
  
"Jake, he does think I've done him wrong..." she said realizing she had said to much.  
  
"Greenlee, what happened back there. How did you fall?"  
  
"I didn't mean to do it!" she said as she started to cry again, "I didn't mean to make him  
mad. We were talking, and I mentioned you, and he blew up. He didn't mean to get that  
way, but he lost control, and he pushed me..."  
  
"Greenlee! Why didn't you tell me!" Jake said, surprised.  
  
"Because he told me not to. He said that I shouldn't tell you, and he didn't want you to  
come and help me. Then when you asked how I really fell, he thought I told you, and  
called me a clutz, and a slut, and said I disgusted him!" she cried, covering her face with  
her hands.  
  
"Sh...it's okay. I noticed there was no water on the stairs. I told you that you deserve  
better than him," Jake said as he hugged her, trying to comfort her, "You did nothing  
wrong, and you're not a clutz. You're none of the awful things he said about you."  
  
"Maybe I am Jake. Maybe I'm an awful person!" she cried as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Sh...no you're not, you're a great person, and I love you for it. You're unique, and  
talented, and beautiful, and wonderful, and if Leo can't see that, then he's not worth you're  
time or love."  
  
They sat that way for a while, eventually falling asleep on the couch. The next morning,  
Leo came into the loft.  
  
"Greenlee, where are you? I've been trying to call you all night! I..." he said, seeing the  
Greenlee asleep on the couch in Jake's arms. "I WAS GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO  
YOU, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!"   
  
Greenlee woke with a start, realizing Leo was in their presence. Leo stood fuming at the  
door, while the two of them sat up on the couch, preparing themselves for whatever he  
was going to say.  
  
" I bet you called him with your sad story about how you were all alone, and he came  
running over here to comfort you. YOU LITTLE SLUT!" he screamed.  
  
"I came over here to make sure she was OK because you left her all alone when she really  
needed you. Now you treat her like shit?!? SHE GOT HURT LEO! IT'S YOUR  
FAULT!" Jake retorted.   
  
" I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT HER, AND I KNEW THAT IF YOU KNEW, THIS  
WOULD HAPPEN JAKE! IT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, AND YOU'RE  
TRYING TO STEAL HER!"  
  
" She's a person Leo, not a possession, an NOT a sex toy! I don't want to 'steal her,'  
because she's not something, she's somebody. If she wants you, fine, but it's my business  
when she gets hurt because of you!" Jake said emphatically.  
  
" SHE IS MINE! YOU HAVE A TERRIBLE LOVE LIFE, SO YOU PREY ON  
VULNERABLE ENGAGED COUPLES!"  
  
"That's it Leo! We're not engaged anymore; Jake's right. I'm not YOURS, or anyone else's.  
I am person, and Jake seems to be the only one here who realizes it. YOU ONLY CARE  
ABOUT YOURSELF! GET OUT!" she yelled, throwing her engagement ring at him, " I  
NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
  
" THIS ISN'T THE END MARTIN! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR RUINING MY  
LIFE!" Leo promised as he slammed the door.  
  
"Jake, I didn't want that to happen," Greenlee said sadly, " I didn't want to hurt him..."  
  
"You're never going to get it are you? HE HURT YOU! He hurt you emotionally when he  
married Laura, and just now he pushed you down the stairs. What more do you want him  
to do? I know you don't want him to hurt, but you have to do what's best for YOU," Jake  
replied.  
  
"You know what," she said," I think I know what's best for me now. You. Jake, I know  
it's taken me a while to say this, but I'm going to because you deserve it. You're my white  
knight in shining armor, and you know what to do and what to say. So, I just wanted you  
to know that I love you."  
  
"Thank you Greenlee," he said as he kissed her forehead, " Why don't you get some rest. I  
need to go down to the hospital, but if you need anything at all page me, or call me, or  
whatever."  
  
As Jake finished getting ready to leave, Greenlee fell back asleep. 'I'll wake up when he  
leaves..." A couple of hours later, she woke up and sighed happily. It had taken her WAY  
to long to do that. She called Enchantment, to tell them that she had injured herself, but  
apparently Jake had already taken care of doing so, and had said she wouldn't be in for  
the rest of the week. Suddenly she wondered how she would be able to get food or answer  
the phone if she wasn't allowed to walk. In a bit of a panic she tried to stand up, but her  
ankle wouldn't hold her, making her fall to the ground. Frustrated she pulled herself on the  
couch, and noticed that there were a pair of crutches leaning against the sofa with a note  
taped on them.   
  
Greenlee,  
Did you actually think that I would leave you  
alone without being able to get up? No doubt   
you've already panicked and fell, but here are my   
crutches for you to use. You'll need to adjust them,  
because...well...you're short, but it shouldn't be too   
much trouble. Since you were asleep when I left,  
I thought I'd let you know that on my lunch break I'm  
coming over to check on, and eat with you. See you then.  
-Jake  
  
Laughing at herself she settled herself back on the couch. Did she actually think that Jake  
would leave her without making sure she would be ok? Suddenly the phone rang, she  
grabbed the non-adjusted crutches and miraculously managed to get over to the phone un-  
injured.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Greens, listen, I'm sorry about before! I didn't want to come over, because if Jake was  
there I'd probably blow up again, but please, I want you to forgive me. We have  
something special, and I don't know what to do without you," said Leo on the other end.  
  
"Leo, I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you yet. You PUSHED me down the stairs, and I got  
hurt. You wanted me to LIE to Jake, and then you got upset when he could help me and  
you couldn't. Leo he's a doctor! Of course he' going to be able to help me more than you  
will. I just don't know what to do now, and I need some time alone."  
  
"I understand. I understand completly. You need some time alone with Jake." said Leo  
sadly as he hung up the phone. But something in his tone hinted that this wasn't over yet. 


	2. A Second Encounter

Greenlee dozed off again, only to awaken to the sound knocking at the door.  
  
"Hold on! I'm coming," she said impatiently.  
  
Opening the door, there stood Leo, leaning in the doorframe.   
  
"Greens, we need to talk," he started, pushing himself into the loft.  
  
"No Leo we don't! Please leave me alone! I don't want to see you now. I thought we both  
realized that. I understand that you're having a tough time, but right now I just need some  
time to slow down and think things over."  
  
"Don't you see Greenlee?" he said grabbing her shoulders. "We belong together. We're  
meant to be together. We both know it, so let's just kiss and make up ok?"  
  
Leo pulled Greenlee to him, kissing her forcefully. Greenlee tried to pull herself away, but  
she wasn't a match for Leo. She struggled, and both of her crutches fell from underneath  
her; the only things standing between her and the floor were Leo's arms.  
  
"Leo, stop it!" she cried out.  
  
"Greenlee, don't fight it, please!" he said holding her up. "The only thing I have in this  
world is you. That's all I need. No matter what, I know I have you."  
  
"Leo, PUT ME DOWN!" she said on the verge of tears, "If you love me then you'd put  
me down and leave me alone!"  
  
"Jake is going to pay for this you know, and I mean pay dearly..."  
  
"Greenlee? What's going on?" called Jake, entering from the hallway. "LEO! Let her go."  
  
Just as Leo dropped her, Jake caught her and gently placed her on the couch. Turning  
around he saw that Leo had fled.  
  
"Listen, I brought us some sandwiches, and soup, and then I have to run back to the  
hospital, because being chief of staff isn't that easy," Jake said smiling.  
  
"Jake, thanks for coming when you did," Greenlee said.  
  
"You know what, why don't we forget about Leo, and eat a peaceful lunch," he said as he  
wandered into the kitchen and grabbed her soup bowls and plates.  
  
"Jake, you should know that Leo threatened you. I don't want to put you in danger. I  
mean, I always feel safe when you're around, but I want to make sure that you're safe too,  
you know what I mean?"  
  
Putting down the plates and the bowls he looked her squarly in the eyes, "You know that  
I'd put your life in front of mine any day. I have, and I still will. Don't you EVER forget  
that."   
  
Suddenly Greenlee's face filled with pain.  
  
"Greenlee what is it?" he asked concerned.  
  
"My ankle hurts, but it's no big deal. I'll just take some asprin."  
  
Checking his watch, Jake realized that he had to leave, "Greens, I have to go, but first I  
want to make sure you're alright. Here's 2 asprin, your soup, and your sandwich."  
  
Jake helped Greenlee to her feet, and then adjusted his crutches so they would be her  
height. He undid her bed, and laid her on it, covering her with the sheet.  
  
"Thank you Jake," she said .  
  
"Go to sleep, finish eating, and BE CAREFUL. I don't want to come back here to check  
on you to find you injured," he said, kissing her on her forehead.  
  
"Jake, I know this might seem like a big favor to ask, but will you stay with me, at least  
until my ankle heals? I'm afraid of Leo, and when you're not here, I'm afraid he might  
come back," she said as she yawned, "Wow, I wonder why I'm so tired."  
  
"I'll be glad to stay here until you feel alright. I gave you an asprin with a sleep aid,  
because I think you're so tired that you're feeling the pain even more. I know you didn't  
sleep too well last night. See you later"  
  
Rolling on her side, Greenlee pretended to sleep as Jake queitly cleaned up and left. The  
effect of the "sleep aid" had not kicked in yet, and Greenlee needed time alone to think.  
  
She felt sorry for Leo, there was no doubt, but did what was going on in his life excuse the  
way he had been treating her. Leo was never really a gentleman, but for some reason she  
was always pulled back to him. No matter what he did, or how much he hurt her, she still  
wanted him and his love. She tried staying away from him, but he would just randomly  
appear. When he appeared, her feelings apeared, but then Jake came along, and more  
feelings came. She needed to get over Leo, and she didn't know how to do it. Or maybe  
she did... 


	3. Missing

Jake returned to Greenlee's loft after finishing up at work to find the door locked.  
Realizing he no longer had a key, he knocked on the door and called out her name, but  
there was no answer. Calling out again, he knocked harder, and finally decided to call on  
his cellphone. Yet, he found no reply. Making a quick decision, he kicked down the door.  
  
"Greenlee? Greenlee? Where are you?" he yelled as he saw a note on the table.   
  
Dear Jake,  
I'm sorry about this but I have  
to go talk to Leo about our feelings  
for each other. Please don't worry   
about me. I need to get this straightened  
out so that I can move on with my life,  
hopefully with you. I love you.  
Love,  
Greenlee  
  
Jake put down the note, mind racing. He never thought Greenlee would do something so  
stupid. Didn't she realize what was happening? Didn't she see through Leo's act? His  
worry overwhelmed him as he tried to figure out where she would have gone to find Leo.  
His initial instinct was to go to S.O.S, but Jake knew that Leo would take her someplace  
more "private" where they could "talk." His mind filled with thoughts of all of the terrible  
things that Leo could do to Greenlee. What if he couldn't save her? What if he couldn't be  
her knight in shinging armor? What if he couldn't save her this time as he had when  
Vanessa had come after them. Suddenly it dawned on him ...   
  
"The boat house." 


End file.
